


【龙后】柔声倾诉

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·龙/后（斜线有意义）·谢谢迪士尼，原来只要活得久连我的拉郎CP也能同框见面·祝Malleus Draconia阁下生日快乐！·BGM: Speak Softly Love-Keren Ann
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 4





	【龙后】柔声倾诉

**Author's Note:**

> ·龙/后（斜线有意义）  
> ·谢谢迪士尼，原来只要活得久连我的拉郎CP也能同框见面  
> ·祝Malleus Draconia阁下生日快乐！  
> ·BGM: Speak Softly Love-Keren Ann

校长办公室里并没有给客人准备桌子，他们正在平常开会用的房间里喝热茶。多亏火焰妖精，才不至于让Malleus面前的那一杯从热放到凉。

“所以，两位寮长，你们不仅没有在课堂上以身作则，还认为自己坐在后排，即使聊天也不会被老师抓到，是吗？”Crowley喝了一口他的饮料，三块糖，被派去泡茶的Vil都皱起了眉。

“这件事……”Malleus的话被Vil打断：“非常抱歉，学院长，这件事确实是我们不对。”当时他们正在讨论Riria与Trein到底哪一个更擅长教学，Malleus认为没有人能比Riria教得更好，Vil往前排看了一眼，他们的讨论对象之一正因为早起，头一点一点的，几乎整个人趴在桌上。他们两个的辩论还没来得及摆开所有证据与事实，就被从后窗飞入的学院长抓了个正着。

“你们这么主动地承认错误，作为教师，我真是十分感动！”Vil听到这句话，不由得有些不祥的预感：“但你们被我当场抓住也是事实，如果不做出相应的惩罚，恐怕难以服众。”

“这样吧！”片刻的停顿，学院长竖起一根手指：“今天早上我收到消息，本来要给学院送物资的集运公司，因为雪天路滑，没有办法按时抵达了。虽然大部分地方都使用魔导机械照明，但仍有一些部件需要从外部购入，能否请我亲爱的学生们替全校师生去外面跑腿，买一些电灯泡回来呢？”

“用魔法暂时支撑不就好了吗？”Malleus说：“我可以帮忙。”

“那就不能算惩罚了，Draconia君。”校长金黄色的眼睛在乌鸦面具下闪光：“没有人会把织布当做给一台织布机的惩罚。”

“好吧。”Vil说：“我们会去的，如果现在出发，今天还能赶回来。”他拿出手机看了一眼时间：“学校会报销吗？”

“把小票拿给我就可以了。”校长十分满意，露出了他惯常的笑容：“わたし、優しいので。”

“先去Pomefiore寮换衣服吧，穿制服出去不怎么方便。”Vil和Malleus一起走在冬天的暮色中，很快，天就要完全黑了。

“我没有……”Vil走得略快一步，他习惯性地走在前面做领导，而Malleus则习惯有人开路，两个本该水火不容的领导者因为出身的不同，而达成了微妙的平衡：“我没有普通人的衣服，茨之谷不穿这样的服装。”  
“不碍事。”他们穿过魔镜，登上了Pomefiore寮的石阶：“我有。”Malleus被他留在谈话室，Vil先去自己的房间换衣服，再把要带给Malleus的衣服拿下来。这套衣服是给一个品牌做宣传时穿的，鞋履不用更换，只要把外套和裤子换成常服就可以了。他咚咚下楼来，换了一双有跟的皮靴，擦得雪亮，在谈话室的灯光下闪光。

“去更衣室换吧，不会有人来的。”Vil说，他补过妆，嘴唇上用了一点口红，看起来和刚才有点不一样，虽然Malleus看不出具体的门道，但确实有所变化。他换了衣服出来，哪里都很合身，这是谁的衣服呢？Vil站在门口看手机，联系经纪人把汽车停到魔镜出口，钥匙放在树下的草丛里，一会从魔镜出来，就能直接上车。他听见关门的声音，抬头看了一眼Malleus，示意他靠近些，Malleus顺从地低下头，Vil伸手到他的脖颈后，将衣领抚平了。

“也没有相差很多嘛。”Vil说。  
“什么？”Malleus问。  
“身高。”Vil的手像冰雪一般冷，在Malleus额前轻轻一比，他感到寒气从Vil的手上扑到面前：“如果不算角的话，我还比你高一些。”  
他们离开Pomefiore寮，Vil转过身确认门口有没有锁好，Malleus已经站在石阶上：“你穿了有跟的鞋子，你似乎总是这么穿。”  
Vil回头看了他一眼，Malleus补充说：“还化妆。”  
“毕竟我们人类与龙——妖精不同，”Vil大步跨下台阶，与Malleus站在了同一阶上：“人是柔弱的生物，华丽的服装，昂贵的珠宝，精致的妆容，本质上都是武装自身的武器。人们赋予它们意义，通过穿戴，以此让自己与众不同。”镜舍已经准备好了，只要穿过魔镜，便将去到贤者之岛以外。Vil是人类的子嗣，更因为工作频繁往返于学院与外界之间，但Malleus去到人类世界的次数屈指可数，即使是在魔法学院里也有人因为他的力量而恐惧，更何况是凡人居多的尘世。他深知这一点，所以从来不主动自讨没趣，让自己心烦。可是Vil是不一样的，他从来没有对Malleus的身份表现出什么看法，对其他同级如何，对Malleus也如何。这种一视同仁让Malleus感到舒适，Vil这么做是出于他的本心，而他的绝佳演技，足以让Malleus感觉不到他的好奇。

车钥匙很容易便找到了，Adele把它藏在一块石头下面，Vil解锁汽车，示意Malleus坐副驾驶，自己坐到驾驶室去发车。这是一辆很低调的轿车，后视镜上挂了一串吊坠，在灯光下闪闪发光。龙总是在意闪亮的宝物，Vil正低头系安全带，抬起头的时候看见Malleus盯着它看，就伸手过去把副驾驶室的安全带也拉出来替他系上。视野中凭空出现一条手臂，让Malleus吃了一惊。  
“在看这个吗？”Vil发动了汽车，正在等待油压表降下来，车厢抖动着，电台开始自动播放音乐。他用手指拨弄着那串金属坠子，拣出里面混进去的一个王冠挂坠：“这个好像是上一次粉丝俱乐部推出的周边。”金色的小冠冕安安静静地闪着光，因为挂得久了，有一些褪色：“很好看吧？我自己也留了一个。”

汽车缓缓地汇入到街道中的车流里，他们要去的目的地是本城最大的家居城。窗外的灯光照亮Malleus的脸，让他的眼睛像星火般闪烁。Vil的车开得很好，一路下来，一个急刹车也没有。他把车靠路边停下，带着Malleus坐电梯，在轿厢内，他的手指滑过楼层图，最后在四层一点：“灯具在这里。”

Crowley指定了灯泡的型号，Vil将采购清单交给店员，请她帮忙打包，如果可以，最好能用货梯送到车库去。Malleus在Vil与店员说话的时候，自己走开，漫步在光中，卖灯具的楼层总是灯火通明，甚至有些晃眼。往里走就是家居用灯，Vil在灯火的丛林中找到他的时候，Malleus正在看一盏海胆似的镂空卧室吊灯。

“在看什么？”Vil问。Malleus按下按钮，吊灯亮起，在四面的墙壁投下枯木般的影子。

“很像茨之谷。”Malleus说：“不过，月亮没有那么亮。”他们一同站在人造的枯影里，那影子像树的枝丫，又像黑色的荆棘，四处相接勾连，将他们缠绕在其中，如同一起坠进一个带刺的巢，再也无法从其中逃脱。

“东西买好了吗？”Malleus问，他关掉了灯，那片荆棘的丛林消失了。

“我拜托店员送到楼下去，既然出来了，多逛逛也不碍事。”Vil说：“还是说你想回去了？那就走吧。”

Vil去结账，拿一张自己的信用卡，Malleus还是不习惯和平常人靠得太近，便一言不发，只是坐在一旁。Vil自己好像也有要买的东西，他听见他说，请过几天送到……哪里呢？Malleus没听清楚。外面又开始下雪，一到夜间，温度骤降，白雪纷纷下落，看久了让人觉得头晕目眩。Vil把长长的小票折了两折，放到口袋里。

车里的余温已经散去了，他们坐在冰冷的车厢里，Vil连说话都有些困难，赶紧发了车。开购买证明需要去主管层盖章，便花了些时间，这时候，街上的车已经少了很多了。街灯也暗了大半，只有零星的光线一下一下地照亮后视镜下方的吊坠。他们谁也没有说话，电台轻轻地唱着情歌，在冬日的夜里，天空中飘下纷纷扬扬的清雪，车轮将积雪碾实，飞快地跑过无人的街。Vil喜欢开车多过坐车，他一到十八岁就去考了驾驶证，这是新时代的佩加萨斯，好像只要将方向盘握在手里，就能够去到任何想去的地方。而龙天生就有双翼，恐怕不能明白这种被束缚在地面上的苦闷。  
Malleus望着窗外，这里已经没有精美的橱窗了，刚才他们在市中心，路边的橱窗还没有撤去新年的装饰物，这都是人类的创造。对于妖精来说，人类的一生太过短暂，就像烟火般转瞬即逝，但即使是这样的生命，也仍每日营营碌碌地创造些堪称美丽的造物。而Vil·Schoenheit，则是其中最为认真的一个。他们已经回到了出发的地方，Vil指挥Malleus去把后备箱里的东西提出来，自己去把车泊回原处，车钥匙放到石头下面藏好。

“只是提一会而已，可不要告诉Riria我一直指使你做事。”Vil说，他按照校长给的方法打开魔镜通道，一步跨了进去。学院的幽灵在镜之间等候他们，Malleus把买回来的灯泡交给它们，全部打开确认无误后，Vil的脸上已经有些疲倦了。他习惯早睡，今天在外面跑了半天，不由自主地开始发困，用手掩住嘴唇打了个哈欠。  
“明天我把小票拿给学院长。”Vil说，他和幽灵们道别：“你也要回Diasomnia了吧？早点回去睡吧，晚睡对皮肤不好。”

“明天如果最后一节课在一起，我们可以一起去。”Malleus说。  
“一起去？”  
“一起去。”  
Vil拿出手机看明天的课表，莹白色的光打在他的脸上：“最后一节课是炼金术，应该见不到面，那你来炼金术教室找我吧。”  
“过几天……”Malleus说，他有些迟疑。  
“什么事？”  
“我要过生日，你会来吗？”  
Vil怔了怔：“当然，我会来的。”

“不过礼物可能需要你自己去签收，我写了Diasomnia的地址。”Vil说。  
“你为我买了礼物。”Malleus说，Vil移开了视线，好像突然对Pomefiore寮的魔镜抱有了极大的兴趣：“你是在还VDC的人情吗？仅仅是一份礼物的话，那还不够。”  
“不，只是我个人的礼物而已，皇后从来不会违背誓约，这一点你可以放心。”Vil伸出手指，在Malleus的左胸处画了一个叉：“不过，最好不要让我做很为难的事。”  
“衣服不用还给我了，如果你以后还想去街上，就可以这么穿着去。”Vil跨进魔镜，背影消失在镜面的漩涡中：“明天见！”


End file.
